


The prisoner

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [1]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The prisoner

The cell is warded inside and out. As cells go, it's a pleasant one. A bed, a chair, a desk. No rats. But no windows, and no visitors, and no leaving, ever.

Except it's not quite true. Tristane came once and spoke to him through the door. She said that Althea and the baby were well. She said she was sorry that things had to end this way. She said goodbye.

She didn't need to say she could still feel the link, or that goodbye was meaningless. Through her, Raimar feels the city around him. It's almost like being free.


End file.
